The Unexpected Question
by Viki Carter
Summary: "Uncle Harry?" Teddy looked up at his god father with shining deep blue eyes, a look of innocence on his young face as he tugged on Harry's long shirt. "Yes, Teddy?" Harry answered just as softly, turning and squatting down to face the young boy at eye level. "Where are my mummy and daddy?"


"Uncle Harry?" Teddy looked up at his god father with shining deep blue eyes, a look of innocence on his young face as he tugged on Harry's long shirt.  
"Yes, Teddy?" Harry answered just as softly, turning and squatting down to face the young boy at eye level.  
"Where are my mummy and daddy?" He had asked the question so sweetly, but the the words still sent Harry's stomach falling deep into him, his heart pounding as he thought of an answer to the question he had known was coming one day.

At a loss for words, Harry opened and closed his suddenly dry mouth rapidly, avoiding looking at the five year old in his eyes.  
"Erm...that might be a question for when you're older, son." Harry said shyly, putting one hand on the boy's heavy purple locks and going to stand up-before Teddy stopped him again.  
"But I'm old now!" The boy whined, not taking his eyes off Harry, "Please, I want to know."

Crouching down again, Harry exhaled deeply, "Why do you want to know?"  
For the first time in a while, Teddy's cheeks blushed and he turned away from Harry, running his hands together as if ashamed, "All my friends at school are asking-because I don't know if my daddy is a fireman or a teacher."  
Harry rolled his eyes, he knew it had been a bad idea to send the boy to a muggle school instead of home teaching him, but his grandmother simply could not manage every day on her own. That was one of the reasons why Teddy always stayed with his god-father and Ginny at the weekends.

"Come with me." Harry said the words softly but with meaning, reaching out a hand to the small child and standing up straight. He led the infant up the stairs of his large home, crossing the landing and going up another flight, Teddy whispered about where they were going.

Without answering, Harry pushed open a small door on the top floor, which seemed to lead to a secret room.  
"Woah!" Teddy exclaimed, his heart racing as he looked into the pit of darkness before him, the black seemed to go on for miles.  
Harry stood inside the doorway of this new room and turned on the light switch with ease, illuminating the space to reveal a small but big enough room, with an oak wooden floor and only one tiny window at the far back.

"What is this place?" Teddy exclaimed, toddling into the room after Harry.  
The child was suddenly in awe, turning his head this way and that, examining the photographs and posters on the pale and un-painted walls.  
"It's where I keep all my memories." Harry smiled, watching as Teddy went over to one of the many boxes on the floor which liked the walls.  
"What are these?" Teddy asked, pointing to the cardboard box in front of him, which was spilling out pictures and letters of Harry's parents.  
"It's where I put all my memories." Harry answered nonchalantly, walking over to a box in the far corner and picking it up.  
More than a little confused, Teddy looked at Harry with a bedazzled look, but did not question, now preoccupied with watching Harry heave the box in his arms over to the middle of the room and then sit cross legged beside it. Walking over tentatively, Teddy stared at the box, a tiny layer of dust was on the photograph on top, it was moving, but from this length away, Teddy couldn't tell what it was of.

Once Ted was seated on the floor across from him, Harry took out the photograph from the top of the box and looked at it with a fond smile, before handing it to the boy.  
"That's your mum and dad with me and your Uncle Ron and Hermione." Harry said, the photograph at the forefront of his mind. Teddy was holding the frame to his face; he could only know that the two strangers in the photograph was his parents because he knew the other three.  
"What are you doing?" The boy asked curiously.  
"It's my seventeenth birthday party; taken just before the-" Harry stopped himself short, he didn't want to tell Teddy they were dead, not yet; but luckily, Edward hadn't heard.  
"Why is his hair all messy?" The boy had the picture right up to his eyes now, and Harry smiled fondly at him before looking into the box for another photograph to show the boy.  
"Because he was tired after having you," Harry smirked, retreating another picture from the box and giving Teddy a friendly squeeze of the nose-to which the boy laughed at.

"Is that another one?" Teddy asked, his face lighting up as Harry passed him the moving photograph, "mummy's hair is pink in this one too!"  
He laughed again, his own hair turning a pale bubble-gum pink as he watched his mother and father kiss and then smile at him, their hands locked together as they looked at each other lovingly. Ted could feel tears prickling in his eyes as he looked back up seriously at Harry,

"Where are they?" He couldn't stop his voice from cracking, and the sound broke Harry's heart. He could remember the same question coming from his own lips when he was Edward's age-only he had been told a lie.  
"They're not here anymore." Harry could feel hot tears threatening to spill from his own eyes as he looked at the small child, innocent to the rough world which had been so cruel to the both of them.  
"So where are they?" Teddy was trying to fight back the tears, and it was evident in his sorry face that he needed to be told exactly, "are they on holiday?"  
Harry couldn't help but smile, blinking back the tears through a small laughter which came out as a blub of mess-a sound unnoticed by the boy in front of him, who was now on his knees and searching deep inside the box.  
"What's this?" Teddy had found another picture, a folded and heavily thumbed parchment, wearing slightly at the edges as Lupin's boy passed Harry the corner of the messy paper to take.

Smiling softly again, Harry opened it out to reveal a slightly big black and white moving picture of the four marauders on their Hogwarts graduation day; they were all cheering into Harry's eyes, massive smiles on their faces with their arms draped around each other-they had no idea, those four 18 year old boys in the picture had no idea that they would be separated by evil. Harry could feel the hot tears coming back, but Teddy was staring at his godfather intensely, his glazed eyes looking up deeply at Harry's teary ones.

"It's a picture of your dad with my dad, and their friends." Harry gulped, looking at his dad intensely, his eyes darting to look at Sirius beside him, and then back to the camera, and then to Remus on the left of him.  
"Can I meet your dad?" Teddy asked cheerily, bouncing the tips of his feet on the floor as he grabbed the picture from Harry, excited to see. The question, said in such an innocent voice, clogged Harry's throat, and it took him a moment to answer,  
"Erm, no." He replied softly.

"Why?" Teddy asked intently, his eyes fixed on the picture, following the figures movements-much the same as Harry had done many times before, "is he with my dad? On holiday?"  
The question came as such a surprise that Harry was taken aback momentarily. Teddy was so innocent, he had no clue, too young to understand, too clever to realise the heartbreak. The infant was still smiling at the picture, but Harry knew he was waiting for the answer.  
"No..." Harry cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and breathed out slowly, before taking Teddy's hand from the parchment and clasping it into his own; causing Teddy to look up into his eyes.

It was at that moment that Ginny walked up the stairs, looking for the two boys, and realised instantly where they where when she saw the open door. Without saying a word, the woman leaned against the door frame and smiled gently at the beautiful image infront of her; the young boy looking up deeply at his god-father, who was looking both nervous and incredibly young, sitting on the floor cross legged, holding the hand of a child with great care and precaution. There was something gentle in the image, and it was one that would stay in Ginny's mind forever.

And Harry would never forget the eyes in front of him as he said the words.  
"Edward, there's something I need to tell you. Your grandma, she didn't want me to tell you this,"  
Harry cleared his throat again, but started his improvised speech again before Teddy could question,  
"she wanted to wait until you were older. But, I'm just like you, you see, and I wanted to know too. And when I asked where my parents where and I got told a lie. You deserve the truth," Harry couldn't stop the tear that spilled out of his eye as the memory of his aunt shouting at him came back to him, "your mum and dad, Tonks and Remus they're called, they, well, they died when you were very, very young. In a war-"  
"World War One?" Teddy asked, his mouth gawping slightly at the confusion.  
"No, a different war," Harry said fondly, "one with wizards and witches like me and your auntie Ginny. It was against an evil bad guy, but it's okay, we killed him in the end!" Harry was quick to add, as he saw Teddy's face drop even more,  
"your mum and dad were helping to protect everyone-and to protect you from growing up in a world where nothing was happy."  
Harry didn't know if he could go on; he couldn't control the tears from falling down his face, and looking at the little boy's own face crumple up in front of him, the pale skin broken and fragmented as he tried to fit together the pieces in his mind. Maybe he was too young to know.

Ginny didn't know what her husband was thinking as she stared on into the room, she hadn't moved at all-transfixed on the scene in front of her. Her own eyes were faded with tears, and it was as if she were watching the pair through a tiny hole of distorted glass. Harry looked so troubled, he hadn't taken his eyes from Teddy's, and his hand was still firmly holding on. Ginny hadn't seen Harry cry since the funeral of the two they were all thinking about right now. It took a lot of will-power for Ginny not to go over to her husband and call off the meeting in order to be with him, but she knew right now they needed to be alone-and she turned around and left without a word.

Harry heard a sharp creak and looked up suddenly, just catching a glimpse of Ginny's cardigan flapping in the air as she turned around. He was too numb right now to smile, but inwardly he was glad she hadn't made her presence known. Without sounding too harsh on her, right now, she wouldn't understand. Yes, she had lost a brother in this war-but only Harry and Teddy truly knew what it was like to lose a mother and a father; they were orphans together, only they could feel the same heartbreak, and right now, Teddy needed to understand that.

"I lost my parents too, I was the same age as you were when your mum and dad...died." Harry suddenly let go of the boy's hand and pressed it under his glasses, wiping away a tear and suppressing a sob into his palm.  
"So where are they now?" Teddy asked quietly, his voice soft and gentle as he sniffed.  
"They're in heaven." Harry said the words gently but still had his hand pressed against his eye; he didn't want to see the little boy's face as the realisation hit.

Suddenly Harry felt warmth on his chest, and hair rub against his elbow as he realised Teddy was giving him a hug. Taking his hand from his face and placing it in the boy's now pink locks, he held him close to him; listening to every breath the boy took.

"I'm sorry Teddy." Harry said after a moment, looking down at the boy's head.  
"Why?" Ted sniffed, looking up at his god father with teary eyes.  
"Because if it wasn't for me..." Harry trailed off, some things were best left unsaid aloud.  
"So why did they die?" Teddy questioned, he chest tight as the news sunk in deeper.  
"They wanted to make a world in which you could have a happier life," Harry closed his eyes momentarily, the images of Lupin's young body coming back in the forest and saying those words to him, "they're both so sorry they will never know you-but trust me when they say they are looking down on you-always; I know my parents are."

Teddy looked up again at Harry, and then turned slightly, one hand still wrapped around the man's waist, as he reached out for the forgotten picture on the floor.  
Holding it up to his face, his head once again firmly pressed against Harry's chest, he pointed at the men, "Which one is my dad?" He asked, his voice sounding light.  
"That one," said Harry, pointing to the shabby but young man on the far left of the group.  
"And which one is your dad?" Teddy looked up momentarily at Harry, and then back down at the picture as Harry pointed again. "and who are they?" Teddy pointed to the two young men standing on the other side of James.  
"That's Peter," Harry said, trying to keep the snarl from his voice as he pointed to the man on the far right, "and that's Sirius. They were all best friends."  
"Can I meet them?" Teddy asked, suddenly sounding excited again as he pulled away from Harry, a smile spreading across his newly wet face.  
"I'm afraid not Ted," Harry sighed, looking at the photograph again, "they're all together again now."  
"In heaven?" Teddy asked, sounding disappointed as he placed his head back on Harry, where he felt the man nod sadly, "Do you think they're having a good time? Together?" He asked innocently, it was such a child like thing to say-and something Harry had never thought about before, not fully anyway, only now had the thought sunk in deep enough to mean anything to him.  
"I'm certain of it." The man smiled, ruffling the boy's soft hair.

The two stayed like that for a while, until Harry remembered the box sitting beside them; and slowly shifted himself so he could look inside it.  
"This is for you," Harry said softly, handing Teddy a wand, "it belonged to your father. Your grandmother has your mum's, so you'll have to ask her if you want to look at it-I'm sure she will let you as long as you're careful-but I know you're dad wants you to have this."  
Teddy was turning the long piece of wood in his hands, feeling every grove, memorising the feel on his skin as he looked at it intently.  
"Tell me what he was like. What they were both like." Teddy gulped, his voice cracking as he traced the edges of the wand.  
"Well, they were both extremely clever. In fact, your mum was an Auror, that's what I am now-it's kind of a secret agent, spy job. But don't tell anyone that!"  
Harry winked at the boy, who's eyes were now wide at the thought of his mother stealing the Crown Jewels,  
"and your dad was my teacher! That was the first time I met him-except when I was a baby-and he was extremely kind to me, the best teacher I had ever had by far, and extremely brave. Shall I tell you something? A secret?"  
Teddy nodded eagerly, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand noisily and sitting back across from Harry so he could watch him talking.  
"Now, no matter what anyone says-this isn't a bad thing, so promise me you won't be scared?"  
The boy nodded, only slightly confused as he waited for Harry to tell him the secret,  
"well, your dad was a werewolf..."  
Harry wasn't quite sure what he was meant to say after that statement, but Teddy said it all for him as he opened his mouth wide and exclaimed a very loud and very enthusiastic "Cool!"  
Harry couldn't help but giggle, watching as Teddy grabbed hold of one of the photographs again to examine his father closely,  
"And your mother was a metamorphous-which meant she could change her appearance-which is why you can change your hair colour." Harry exclaimed, peering into the box again to look for more to show Teddy.  
"That's amazing!" The boy shouted, his mouth wide open in shock and fascination,  
"But why aren't I a werewolf?" He suddenly sulked, his face now tight in annoyance.  
Laughing slightly, Harry ruffled the small boy's hair again, "Your dad would be made up to know you wanted to be one too!"  
"He already knows." Teddy winked cheekily, laughing along with his god-father before his face dropped again and he started to cry again.

"Oh Teddy," Harry sighed, bringing the boy in for another hug, "it's okay."  
"Where did they meet?" The boy sniffed, rubbing his dirty nose onto Harry's shirt.  
"Who?"Harry asked into the boy's hair, forgetting momentarily who they were talking about; with his mind on his own parents.  
"My mum and dad, silly!" Ted smiled weakly up at Harry, watching him as he thought back.

"Well that would be at...a sort of club," said Harry fondly to the small child, "a club for grown ups to help fight that bad guy I was telling you about," Teddy nodded up at his god-father, urging him to go on, "Well, your mummy knew she loved your dad straight away, and he knew he loved her too-but it took him a while to tell her!"  
Harry smiled up fondly at the memory, then looked back down at Teddy, who was looking at him intently, watching his mouth move as he talked,  
"but, with a bit of persuasion, he eventually told your mum he loved her too and they got married and had you. Remus was worried at first because your mum was quite a bit younger than him, and he didn't want to hurt her with his werewolf powers-but your mum knew he wouldn't, and that proved to him how much she loved him and how much they were meant for eachother." Harry smiled to himself for a moment, watching the picture of the kissing couple on the floor, while thinking of his own relationship with Ginny.

"Did they die together?" Teddy interrupted his thoughts quietly; Harry looked down to see the boy wipe his eyes with he back of his hand, Lupin's wand still clenched tightly in his fist.  
"Yes, holding hands in fact. They were together until the very end. Your dad didn't want your mum to come to fight, he wanted her to look after you-but your mum being your mum-ended up leaving you with your nan and coming anyway. I can't imagine she regrets doing that." Harry squeezed the top of the infant's head, pushing him gently back into his chest.

"Do you think they would like me?" Teddy asked solemnly after a moment, the question obviously playing on his mind. Teddy didn't turn to face him, but Harry could imagine the face beneath the hair being rather wet and embarrassed as he asked the question.  
"I know they would. Certain of it, in fact. They would love you. Just like I do. And they are so, so proud of you-just like I am; and so is Auntie Ginny, your nan, Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione, Molly and Arthur, everyone that knows you loves you and is proud of you!"  
Harry kissed the top of the boy's head lightly and began to weep silently to himself, unable to control the tears falling from his eyes as he thought about all the people he never had in his life when he was Teddy's age, and how extremely proud he was of the little boy on his lap.

Harry missed Lupin and Tonks, he missed Sirius, he missed Dumbledore, he missed Fred, he missed Dobby, he missed Hedwig, and he missed his parents most of all. And it was only sitting there on that cold wooden floor, surrounded by boxes of memories and pictures of all those he loved, he realised how much he missed them.  
They hadn't seen him grow up. It would be nearly seven years since he lost Sirius, and he wished he could talk to him right now. He wished he could talk to all of them right now.

A splutter escaped the man's lips, and Teddy looked up suddenly to see his god-father crying.  
"Uncle?" Teddy asked innocently, concerned as he followed one of Harry's tears roll down his cheek.  
"Why don't you chose a photo to put on your bedroom wall, and ask your auntie for some spellotape to help put it up?"  
It wasn't a question, and Teddy could tell by the look in Harry's shining eye that he was pleading with the small child to leave him alone; so as carefully as he could, Teddy left his uncle's lap without a word, leaving Harry crouched in the middle of the floor. On the way out, he picked up the photograph of his parents kissing in the same hand in which he held the wooden wand, and toddled out of the room without a backwards glance at the crying man.

Harry's hand was becoming increasingly wet as he held it tight under his glasses, pressing against his tearing eyes. His throat was chocking with tears, the feeling of emptiness all too familiar too him. He wanted to scream and kick his fear like a baby, but he couldn't, he just couldn't find the energy in him to do so. He couldn't get the image of Teddy's crying face out of his mind.

Harry stayed huddled within himself for what seemed like hours until he felt someone else's contact again. This time it was Ginny who held tightly into him, engulfing his tight body with her long arms, pushing him into her chest as she whispered to him; he couldn't hear what she was saying, he wasn't listening, he didn't care. Instead, he just concentrated on the feel of her breasts underneath his cheeks, pressing into her hard enough to hear her heart beat in rhythm with every rise and fall of her chest. A motion that would stop one day; an insignificant sound of a drum that he needed hear right now to know the motion hadn't stopped yet. It would stop one day, he would lose her just like the rest, but not just yet. Not just yet.


End file.
